London Texas Style
by TamieH
Summary: A continuation of my story, Texas Timeline.  Connor Temple, raised in Texas, still meets and falls in love with Abby Maitland.  Abby needs to get back to London and Connor tags along.  Trouble finds them.  Chapter 14 AND 15 now up - R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm thinking of starting this story up again. Is there interest in this? Please let me know. I have a pretty good story line in mind, but your interest in reading will be the deciding factor.

London Texas Style

Chapter 1

Susan Temple pulled the last sun-warmed sheet from the clothesline, folded it loosely and dropped it into her laundry basket. She drew in a contented breath and looked around. She loved living in her father's home on the Double Bar S Ranch. Her work made the house a proper home and was truly appreciated by both her father and her son. The things she did around the house suited her much better than bringing in a paycheck. She loved decorating, cooking and most of all, growing things. She looked around again, and took pride in what she had created. She was in the part of the backyard that she loved the best, her sanctuary. Surrounded by the kitchen garden she had planted, she felt a deep sense of satisfaction. It was bursting with tomatoes, carrots, strawberries, bell peppers, string beans and herbs. The bountiful garden would need to be harvested and stored for winter very soon. That too would give her pleasure.

It was almost October, although you would never know it by looking at the honeysuckle and night blooming jasmine that covered the garden fence. The richly perfumed roses also ignored the fact that it was autumn as they bloomed profusely along the path to the patio.

She walked into the more public areas of the yard where her father liked to hold bar-b-ques for their friends and surveyed the rest of the yard. Her eyes rested on the swimming pool with its shaded seating area and fabric-covered cabana. It was set further away from the house, and its secluded peace beckoned to her. She looked longingly at the sun-warmed water of the pool but decided it would have to wait for another day. Sunday night dinner wouldn't cook itself and she wanted to make roast chicken for Connor and Abby.

She hurried toward the kitchen, but turned when she heard the distant whinny of a horse. Far away on the rise of the land, she could see Connor riding Harrison with Abby following behind on her new mare, Calista. Susan smiled happily as she watched the girl send her horse flying ahead. Connor urged Harrison to pursue her a split second later. Joy filled her heart as she listened to the sounds of laughter from the pair as they raced across the countryside. She shook her head as the girl jumped her horse over a small fallen tree trunk.

Abby was getting to be a first class horse woman, so it amused Susan greatly that the girl still often chose to ride on Harrison's broad back, settled behind Connor with her arms wrapped securely around his waist.

It was good to have her here. It was obvious that both young people were head over heels in love. Susan had never seen her son so happy. She turned and walked into the house as her thoughts became anxious. The last few months had gone by so fast. Surely Abby would need to go back to London soon. What would happen then? Would her son end up with a broken heart? Would Abby try to get him to move to the U.K.?

Susan feared what might happen because of her own experience. When she fell in love and married a Londoner, there had been no happy ending. With no way to resolve the differences with her husband, her marriage had dissolved. She had come home with a heavy heart and a confused little boy. She felt blessed that she had a loving father to help her raise her son and Connor had turned into a wonderful man.

Still the divorce had been very painful and she sincerely hoped that Connor wouldn't end up in a similar situation. She pushed the worry out of her mind and started dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter is probably an 'M' but its not graphic. Just setting the scene as to where Connor and Abby's relationship stands after a few months together. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Mike Steadman pushed back from the table, "Susan, that was your best chicken dinner yet."

Susan smiled and watched her son and his girlfriend scoot back their chairs and stand up.

"Thanks mom," Connor said as he and Abby cleared the dishes. The two exchanged excited looks as they quickly came back to their chairs.

Mike noticed and said, "All right. Out with it. What do you two have to tell us?"

Abby looked at Connor, silently indicating that he should be the one to speak.

Connor grinned back at her while he explained, "Abby has been here several months now and she really needs to go back to London to handle some of her affairs there…"

Susan's face froze into a semblance of a smile while memories of London and her failed marriage flooded her. She re-lived the worst day of her life as she heard the echo of her own tearful pleading. Her unemotional British husband Jonathan had stared at her, given her a pat on the shoulder and then ended their marriage with a simple 'it's for the best'. She had packed her bags, gathered up her son and taken the first flight home. Susan brought her thoughts back to the present and forced herself to concentrate on Connor. Eyes averted, she waited for the rest of her son's announcement.

Mike heard his daughter's small gasp of distress and placed his hand on top of hers.

Connor gave his family a concerned look, but continued his explanation. "I'm going with her. We've decided to turn it into a vacation of sorts. We'll be gone for three weeks. Now I know that sounds like a long time to be away from the ranch, but I've already arranged to cover my work and I'll go over every aspect of the current operation with granddad before we leave," he finished in a rush.

When Abby realized that Susan was staring at Connor in a rather horrified way, she reached for his hand under the table and said uncertainly, "I want to show Connor some of my favorite places and let him meet my brother and some of my friends."

Susan gave herself a shake and smiled, "Of course you do. I know you will both have a wonderful time."

Mike gave his daughter a look filled with pride before he turned to Connor. "How soon do you leave?"

"Wednesday."

"All right. You and I will go over schedules and work load tomorrow," Mike said as he stood up.

Abby and Connor also stood. "Thank you for dinner, Susan," Abby said softly.

"You're welcome dear. Good night," she said automatically.

"Night," the couple said as they walked out of the kitchen and into the back yard.

Mike watched them for a moment and then turned to give Susan a hug. "Don't worry. Abby isn't like Jonathan Temple. She won't expect our boy to leave the ranch forever."

"Maybe," Susan answered fearfully, "But Connor will arrange to see his father and Jonathan will ask him to stay. Now that Connor is grown, London may seem very exciting, especially when he sees it through Abby's eyes. What if he loves it over there? What if this time he accepts his father's offer?"

Mike shook his head confidently. "That won't happen. Connor's heart and soul are in this land. He'll be back."

Outside, the two young lovers walked hand in hand. Neither one had any idea of the worry they had stirred up.

Connor stopped and pulled Abby into his arms to kiss her gently. He nodded toward the softly glowing lights of the pool. "Let's go skinny dipping," he suggested with a wink.

Abby gave him a scandalized look, "Connor Temple! What if your mom or grandfather came out here?"

"I don't think they would be too terribly surprised, darlin." He quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped into the warm water. Laughing quietly, he smiled at her, "Your turn."

She gave him a knowing grin. "You just want to watch me take my clothes off."

"Darn right," he agreed.

Abby turned her back to him as she undressed and was rewarded with his groan of disappointment. She laughed as she dived in. They splashed and played before Connor caught her hand and pulled her to him for a long, loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "Let's go to your place and make love."

Connor kissed her again and then picked her up. He carried her up the pool steps and into the cabana. He set her down and wrapped her in a large fluffy towel. Then he grabbed another towel and spread it out on a wide chaise lounge chair. "Not going to make it home," he said simply.

Abby gave him a wicked smile and lay down on the chair. She opened her towel and held out her arms in welcome. He lowered himself into her body's embrace as he whispered words of love. Abby gave herself to him completely, and Connor lost himself in the joy of making love to his woman. He set a steady rhythm, his heart pounding and his body on fire as he watched Abby come undone. When she cried out for him, he joined her in the deep pleasure of release. When it was over, he stretched out beside her and cuddled her into his arms.

Abby kissed his jaw languidly, "That was lovely," she sighed, "but I think you are going to have to carry me now."

"Did I wear you out darlin?"

"Uh huh."

Connor chuckled, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went to retrieve their clothes. He quickly pulled on his jeans and slipped his arms into his unbuttoned shirt. Abby tucked her bra into her pants pocket and pulled her shirt over her head. When she was covered, he stood in front of her. "Allow me," he said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her toward his house.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, "You don't really have to carry me. I was teasing."

"Oh no. I want you to save your strength for what I'm going to do to you when we get inside," he said with a sexy look.

Abby blushed and tucked her head against his neck, "Are all Texans this frisky or is it just you?"

He gave her a smug look. "It's just me. No… correction… it's just us. You're the one that makes me this way," he admitted seriously.

"I make you this way?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, ma'am. I never had any problem controlling myself until I met you," he insisted.

Abby laughed, "You'll have to behave while we're in London so I can show you off to my friends."

"I'll do my best," he agreed. "But we're still in Texas, so why don't you show me..." He ducked his head and whispered the rest of his words in Abby's ear.

She flushed as he carried her into the house. London with Connor was going to be an unforgettable experience and she couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please be patient in waiting for more (maybe set a story alert). I have some very busy times ahead and also a bit of writer's block on how I want to shape this story. Despite those issues, there is a lot more to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 3

The following morning, Connor sat in Mike Steadman's study. He stretched his legs out and settled into the overstuffed leather chair that was positioned across from his grandfather's desk. It always made Connor feel ten years old again when he sat in the huge chair, yet the room was one of his favorites.

He felt secure, surrounded by the built-in shelves that overflowed with books of all kinds. They lined the walls from floor to ceiling giving the place a musty, well-loved smell. His grandfather's heavy desk faced the door, it's large work surface adorned with family photographs. The desk also supported an old landline telephone and a business card holder. The holder contained contact information for the many influential men and women that Mike called friends. The last piece of equipment on the desk was a new addition, a laptop computer. The computer contained all the new ranch software created by Connor.

As a young boy, Connor spent many happy hours listening to his grandfather talk about the cattle and the land, while sitting cross-legged in the very same chair he now occupied. His first lesson on how to run the ranch had taken place here. His grandfather's words had stayed with him and shaped his management style, but today it was Connor's turn to talk. He used the laptop to go through every detail of the work currently in progress on the ranch.

Mike watched and listened carefully, well pleased that Connor had everything under control and running smoothly. "Sounds like you have the ranch's schedule set for the next two months," he commented gleefully.

"Yes, everything should be fine, but you can call me if I've missed anything," Connor replied.

Mike nodded his head in agreement, "O.K." Then he brought up a subject he had been thinking about for a long time. "You know… once you and Abby get back, I think I'll retire." 

Connor sat up straight, completely unprepared for his grandfather's words, "What? You can't. You are the Double Bar S."

"Nope, not any more. Connor, you are the heart of the ranch now. It's yours son," Mike said softly.

Connor felt sad and elated at the same time. He knew the day had to come, but he couldn't bear to think of his proud, strong grandfather growing old. "I don't know what to say, other than I still need you."

Mike smiled wisely, "I'll be around. I just think its time I concentrate on something other than the ranch. For instance, fishing and courting a certain feisty widow in town come to mind," he said with a wink.

Connor laughed just as Mike had hoped, but then he turned serious. "Grand dad, was everything all right with mom last night? She seemed upset."

"Your mother is always upset when you go to London. She's afraid your father will keep you," Mike replied trying to make it sound like a joke.

Connor nodded, "I get it. Now that I'm with Abby, she thinks I'll decide to move away."

Mike waited a moment before he tried to reassure his grandson, "She'll be O.K."

Connor gave his grandfather a measured look, as he debated whether to speak or keep silent. Unable to hold back, he grinned and said, "I'm going to ask Abby to marry me."

Mike watched as Connor pulled a small box out of his jacket and opened the lid. Nestled into the dark blue velvet was a beautiful engagement ring made of white gold. The large emerald-cut center diamond was flanked by two sapphire baguettes. On the far side of each of the sapphires, smaller diamond baguettes finished the design. The gemstones sparkled and flashed as Connor held the small box out toward his grandfather.

Mike studied the flawless, fiery diamonds and the deep blue sapphires before saying, "That's a beauty. I'm sure Abby will love it."

"I hope so. We negotiated being together, but only to a point. I'm still not sure if Abby is willing to make the ranch her permanent home. I hope to find out how she feels on this trip to London," Connor said.

Mike braced himself and asked the hard question, "What if she won't stay here?"

For long seconds Connor stared into the eyes of the man who raised him, then he gave the most honest answer he could, "I don't know."

"Well," Mike said as he looked down and toyed with a pen on his desk, "Your mother and I will always be here for you. No matter what."

Connor gave his grandfather a bare ghost of a smile, while his chest tightened in anxiety and love, "I've always known that." He tucked the ring box away and stood. "I better get out of here. I need to make the rounds and talk to all the men. I'll give you another update tomorrow."

He strode out of the room; his mind was on the woman who had captured his heart. He was positive that Abby loved him and understood his connection to the ranch. The ranch was his future, but so was she. He wondered if they should have talked more before setting up the trip.

As far as he was concerned, the main purpose of going to London was for Abby to settle her affairs. Then they could come home, get married and start to think about children. Yet Abby had a connection to London, a connection that would be reinforced by visiting her friends and her home. He began to think her reason for going might be totally different from his. Suddenly the trip to London didn't seem like such a good idea.

Across the meadow, Abby sat on the bed in Connor's house. For some reason she always thought of it as his bed and his home. In the time she had been with him, she had done nothing to make it their place. She still lived out of her suitcase. She realized that even in the bathroom, she never left her personal clutter out. It was almost as if she kept herself ready to leave at a moment's notice, which was silly because she knew Connor loved her. Yet despite their love, after the first big discussion on being together, neither one had brought up the future. She wasn't sure why, but the idea of total commitment still made her fearful. Worried by her revelation, she wondered if Connor had noticed.

Pushing her worry aside, she finished her email message: 'Coming home. I want you to meet someone. Stop by my flat this Saturday.'

A few minutes later her brother Jack answered, 'I have plans for this Saturday, but I can come by at 7 p.m. See you then.'

Abby pursed her lips in disappointment. She hadn't seen Jack in almost a year. Even when she was in London he never took time to visit her. She pushed her annoyance aside. It didn't matter. The important thing was that Connor would meet her baby brother.

She rolled off the bed and straightened the comforter and pillow as she mentally listed all the things she still needed to do. She had to contact Stephen and let him know they were coming. Maybe she could talk him into shopping and filling her pantry and refrigerator at the flat for them. She needed to call her mates, Gwen and Liz to arrange for them to meet Connor. She also wanted to do all the touristy things yet still leave some time to plan for her future.

In order to stay in Texas, her flat would have to be rented. She would need to follow up with Dr. James about a job and find out how long a non-U.S. citizen could stay. It seemed logical to hold onto her flat rather than sell it. It was a symbol of her independence. Or maybe, she thought in a flash of insight, it was a symbol of her lingering fear.

Despite her self-protective ways, she loved how her relationship with Connor continued to feel absolutely right. She never felt as if he was pretending to be someone else, never got the internal warning bells that she had felt with her ex-boyfriend, Kevin.

At eighteen, Abby had thought Kevin very handsome and charming. He was twenty-five when they first started to date. In the beginning, he treated her like a princess but as time went on, she began to feel more like a puppet under his control. Something about Kevin was truly creepy and she was very glad she followed her instincts and got out of the unwholesome relationship sooner rather than later.

Abby felt a cold shiver run up her spine. She knew better than to dwell on those bad times. She reminded herself that Kevin didn't deserve a single second of her thoughts. Pushing the unhappy memories to the farthest corner of her mind, she went about her trip preparations.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long break. I lost my inspiration and couldn't get motivated to finish my writing – but I'm back on track. Thanks again to those who are interested in this alternate Cowboy Connor/Abby story that exists separately from Primeval. Please let me know what you think by hitting the button at the bottom of the page. The more encouragement I get, the more I want to write. Enough said.

Chapter 4 

The flight from Houston to London was long and uncomfortable, even though Connor insisted on upgrading to first class. He gave Abby the window seat and they settled in as the stewardess went through the pre-flight instructions. After takeoff, they talked excitedly about what they would do in London. As the plane continued to fly toward the ocean, they looked through a magazine and solved a crossword puzzle together. Soon, dinner was served.

Abby took a bite of her meal, "It's good, but needs a little salt," she said.

Connor looked around and noticed that the couple across the aisle had salt on their tray. "Pardon me, can we borrow your salt?" he asked cheerfully.

The older man nodded at him with a smile and passed the shaker, "Sure thing, young man. You and your beautiful lady seem to be having a good time. Excited to go to London?"

Abby peaked around Connor, "Yes, I'm going to show him the city," she explained. "My name is Abby Maitland."

"And I'm Connor Temple."

The white-haired man turned his head to the well-dressed woman beside him. "This is my wife, Jeannie Rae, and I'm Walter Gibson."

The woman gave them a sweet smile and said, "Nice to meet you. We're going to London to celebrate our 50th wedding anniversary. Our kids bought the tickets for us," she revealed.

Walter shook his head, "They went overboard, but I've got to admit I'm excited." He patted his wife's hand gently as he explained; "Jeannie Rae sure deserves this trip after putting up with me all these years."

Connor grinned at them, "Congratulations. 50 years is worth celebrating."

Abby nodded, "It's wonderful. I can't imagine being with someone for so long," she admitted.

Jeannie gave her a sideways look and smiled, "Neither could I when I married Walter, but I loved the man. Next thing you know, I've got silver hair and I've raised six kids," she said in surprise. Then she amended, "It's been a good life."

Walter laughed, "Its not over yet sweetheart. You and I still have things to see and do."

As the elder couple reached to put on their ear-buds to watch the in-flight movie, Jeannie gave Connor and Abby one last encouraging smile. She made eye contact with Abby as she said, "You'll know how it is one of these days. I can tell."

Abby smiled but looked away feeling oddly embarrassed. She wondered what Connor would look like in fifty years. In her imagination, she blended Connor's dark eyes and strong chin with Mike Steadman's silver-streaked hair. She decided that he would be very attractive as he aged. Putting her random thoughts aside, she grabbed a pair of ear-buds and watched the movie.

At ten p.m., the interior cabin lights were turned off. Connor set aside the magazine he was reading and noticed most of their fellow passengers were already asleep. Abby squirmed in her seat as she tried to settle herself, but nothing felt right. Finally, she took the small airline pillow and placed it against Connor's shoulder.

He chuckled and murmured, "good night," as she made herself comfortable against him.

She closed her eyes and mumbled, "night," and then she reached for his hand.

Connor watched her for several minutes, studying the peacefully look on her face and the beauty that radiated from her as she drifted into sleep. His gaze wandered to the long-married couple across the aisle, happily snuggled together. He looked back at Abby and then down to where her hand rested in his. He gently stroked his thumb along the back of her knuckles and felt her shift against him in response. He flicked off his reading light and with a hopeful smile he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

It was seven thirty in the morning when they landed at Heathrow airport. Their luggage arrived in the pickup area around eight. Connor quickly gathered all their bags and when he had the final piece under his arm, Abby led the way out of the airport. They stood blinking in the strong morning light until they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Stephen shouted to get their attention as he waved them toward his car in the parking lot. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully as the two travelers reached him. He hugged Abby and opened the car door for her.

She growled at him and managed to say, "jet lag" before she climbed grumpily into the car.

Connor shook Stephen's hand, "Thanks for picking us up. Abby is a bit cranky after the long flight."

Stephen helped load the bags into the boot of his compact car. "She'll perk up when she finds the mug of coffee in the car. I got one for you too."

"Thanks," Connor said as he worked his way into the backseat of the small car. "How's life?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I guess Cindy told you that we decided to break up," he said stoically as he started the car.

Abby gave him a supportive look, "Yes. She was pretty torn up about it. She said that you two couldn't keep doing a long distance relationship and a permanent move was impossible."

"Neither one of us was willing to make that big of a change," Stephen said carefully. "Seems like its working out for the two of you, though."

Connor held his breath and watched Abby carefully.

"So far so good," she said with a lighthearted smile.

Connor tried to relax, but Abby's guarded words bothered him. He wanted her to shout, 'yes, everything is perfect and my future is set,' but apparently she didn't feel that way. She had never really settled into his home and the fact that she continued to live out of her luggage worried him.

He decided that his marriage proposal couldn't wait much longer. She needed to understand that he was totally committed to her. Then, if she still had doubts about living in Texas, they could talk about it. Of course, Abby might ask him to live in London. Connor immediately shut off that line of thinking. He didn't have any answers to that possibility. Forcing himself to stay positive, he decided to find the perfect time and place to propose during their vacation in the U.K.

Oblivious to Connor's thoughts, Stephen smiled at Abby, "Well they say taking a vacation together is a great test for a couple." When he noticed Connor's wary face in the rear-view mirror, he changed the subject. With a glance at Abby, he said, "I filled your fridge and freezer, but today I want to take you both out to my favorite Pub for lunch and then to London Tower to look at the crown jewels."

Connor turned to Abby to see what she wanted to do, but the dazzling grin on her face made it clear that she liked the plan. "That sounds fine," he said. "We left the next several days open for Abby to catch up with old friends and to get used to the time difference."

"Great. I'm glad today will work because tomorrow I'm going out to the Forest of Dean. Some student wants Nick to check out a hoax," he said with a wry smile. When both his passengers looked at him blankly, he clarified, "I work with Nick at the University. Abby, you remember Professor Cutter, don't you?"

"Um, no. Sorry," she said honestly. With a small frown, she changed the topic. "Let's not talk about your work. Let's stay in vacation mode!"

"Right," Stephen agreed. "So today I've got you for the full day."

"Yeah, then tomorrow Gwen and Liz will visit, and on Saturday Jack is coming over," she said happily.

Stephen closed his mouth and looked away. Connor decided Stephen didn't care too much for one of the people Abby had mentioned and he wondered why.

With a yawn, he took a sip of his coffee and watched the scenery race by.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is a fairly short chapter, but I'm going to try to publish the rest of the story relatively quickly. There are so many stories being written right now (though mostly about Becker and Jess), that I suggest you set a story alert so you can find this one. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Connor stared out of the backseat window of Stephen's car and wondered if the entire population of London was on the road. The closer they got to town, the more congested the traffic became. Stephen didn't seem bothered at all. He took the long way around and gave them a view of some of the city landmarks.

It was almost noon when they reached Abby's flat. When they arrived, Abby excitedly used her key to open the door. She stepped inside and pulled Connor along with her. "Welcome to my place," she said with a smile. She went directly to the windows and opened them to let the breeze in.

Connor stood just inside the front door to study the small but beautiful room. It had golden-brown wood flooring and the walls were painted in a creamy tone that Connor imagined was named something like 'whipped buttercream'. A neutral beige love seat and overstuffed chair made up a seating area that was anchored by a modern area rug of navy, beige, red and touches of gold. The colorful rug and matching throw pillows made the room come alive. Across the room, tall narrow windows covered an entire wall from floor to ceiling and gave the flat a lovely view of a park. Another wall contained framed color sketches of various exotic lizards set over a small work area. He took in the feel of the space and decided it was definitely Abby's home. "It suits you," he said in appreciation.

She walked back to his side. "The loft area gets great light," she said as she pointed up the stairs, "and the master bedroom is through here." She took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

Her queen-sized bed had an open-design metal headboard. Delicate swirls of metalwork arched off sturdy iron spindles while lacy, white pillows and the downy, white comforter made the bed soft and very feminine. He sat on the edge of the firm mattress and gave her a nod and smile, "great bed." Then his smile took on a sexy edge, "Can't wait to try it out."

Stephen poked his head through the doorway. "I'd say get a room, but you already have one," he joked. In mild exasperation he tried to redirect their attention as he said, "Help me unload the car, Connor. Then we can go to lunch."

"Good idea," Abby said. If we don't keep moving today, we may fall asleep. It's probably best if we keep busy until bedtime," she decided.

"That's my suggestion," Stephen agreed. "We'll take the tube to the pub and then walk to the Tower.

Abby's face lit up in a genuine smile, "I can't wait to see the crown jewels. It's been years and years since I've gone to see them. Connor, you won't believe the amount of gemstones in some of the pieces and the size of the diamonds… it's amazing."

"I'm ready to be impressed," he said as he followed Stephen back to the car. Then in a softer voice so that Abby wouldn't hear, he said, "I couldn't help notice that you don't seem to care for one of Abby's friends. Want to tell me why?"

Stephen grimaced, "It's not her friends, it's her brother." He looked around to make sure Abby was still inside, "Jack is not reliable. He tends to use Abby when it suits him and then he disappears. I can't stand the guy, but Abby loves him."

"Abby loves who?" she asked as she grabbed a piece of luggage from the car.

Stephen looked guilty for half a second and then improvised, "The chef down at the pub… you know, the one who makes that great sandwich and salad combination you love."

"Oh… right," she agreed. "Connor you should try the Sheppard's pie, you'll like it."

They put the last of the luggage inside the front door and locked up. Connor took Abby's hand as they trailed along behind Stephen, "I'm sure I will," he agreed as he put his curiosity about Jack aside.

XXXX

Several hours later, Connor stared at the crowns and other pieces of jewelry on display in the Tower. Some of the diamonds were as large as duck eggs, and although he was impressed, he couldn't really imagine anyone wearing them. Other pieces such as the diamond tiaras were straight out of a fairy tale and would look right at home on top of Abby's golden head.

He indulgently watched her face as she looked over the different displays, sometimes pointing out a favorite to him. His mind wandered to the diamond and sapphire ring currently hidden in the interior pocket of his jacket. He thought it was prettier than anything on display and smiled as he imagined presenting it to Abby.

"What do you think of that one?" he asked as he pointed to a crown with diamonds and sapphires.

"Oh, its beautiful," she exclaimed. "I love the blue stones."

Connor barely stopped the huge grin that threatened to bloom on his face. He had selected the right engagement ring; she was going to love it. He turned away from Abby to hide his gleeful expression only to find Stephen watching him carefully. An understanding passed between the two men, and although Stephen guessed there would be an engagement soon, he kept his face passive. "You look beat, mate… you too, Abby. I think its time I took you home."

Abby hugged Stephen as they left the building. "Thank you for the wonderful day," she said with a tired, but cheerful smile.

Stephen smiled back at her, "You're welcome." His eyes sought out Connor's and his tone turned serious as he added, "You deserve nothing but wonderful days."

When Connor gave a solemn nod of understanding, Stephen relaxed. He was finally certain that Abby was in good hands. He clapped Connor on the shoulder and led the two toward the entrance to the tube, "Now let's get you home."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This is a fairly long chapter that I hope will leave you wanting more. Warning - this chapter introduces a very bad character, but trust me. I have a sign above my computer that reads 'Happy Endings R Me'. I'll make you worry, but in the end I won't let you down.

Chapter 6

As soon as they reached Abby's flat, Stephen got into his car. "It was great to see you," he said as he smiled at Abby. He put his car into reverse and then turned to Connor, "Happy trails," he said with a smirk and a wave.

Connor and Abby watched Stephen drive away. When he was out of sight, they turned and slowly walked into the flat. They were both exhausted, so they climbed into Abby's bed and fell asleep immediately.

After only a few hours, Abby opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep, but she didn't want to disturb Connor. She stayed still, resting in his arms until she noticed a slight change in his breathing. She rubbed her cheek against Connor's chest when she realized that he was awake.

"I'm wide awake when I should be sleeping," she said softly. When she felt his hand run slowly up her back to toy with her hair, she shifted until she could see his face in the dim moonlight. She tipped her head back until her lips were mere inches from his and whispered, "Maybe we should do something to burn some energy… it might help us get back to sleep."

Connor brushed his mouth across hers as his hand cupped the back of her head. "A cowboy is always ready to burn energy, especially with his lady," he mumbled as he gathered her into his arms.

It was mid-morning before Abby gave Connor a final kiss and rolled out of bed.

He watched her walk toward the bathroom, contentedly admiring the view. "Done having your wicked way with me?" he called after her playfully.

"For now…" she replied. "We've got to get ready for Gwen and Liz," she said as she smiled at him. The smile slipped from her face as she focused on him completely and felt the strong pull of attraction that never seemed to dim when they were together.

He locked eyes with her and softly requested, "Come back to bed."

She smiled and ran back to him to burrow under the covers. "My mates are always late. Another hour won't matter," she said as she snuggled into his embrace.

The extra hour in bed left them both emotionally and physically satisfied. Yet they continued to share light, gentle touches and kisses as they showered and dressed.

Abby fluffed her damp hair in front of her bedroom mirror while Connor finished buttoning his shirt. She met his love-filled eyes in the reflective glass. "I'm so glad you're here with me," she said softly.

He opened his mouth to respond, thinking this might be the right time to get down on one knee when Abby's doorbell buzzed.

Her head whipped toward the front door, "It's Gwen and Liz," she said in excitement as she ran to the door and threw it open.

Connor followed slowly and waited patiently as the trio of girls hugged and exchanged greetings. He noticed both girls were slightly taller than Abby. One was a brunette with long, curly hair and the other was a redhead with long bangs that fell just short of her large, green eyes. The brunette turned her attention to him first. "So, you must be the miracle worker," she said as she studied him.

Connor looked confused as she continued, "Our girl here wouldn't even consider a relationship before you," she said as she hugged Abby. "My name is Gwen."

Connor stepped forward and held out his hand, "Connor. Nice to meet you." Then he turned toward the redhead, "You must be Liz."

Liz automatically stuck her hand out to shake his, but she turned her face away to smile at Abby, while one of her eyebrows arched in silent approval.

Connor's laughing eyes sought out Abby's as they shared a moment of silent communication. He gave her a look of smug amusement over the girl's reactions, as he said, "Why don't I get everyone some tea while you all talk." As he left the room, he heard a muffled snort and then outright laughter from all the women. He shook his head good-naturedly and kept walking.

Liz pulled Abby further away from the kitchen. "OMG! You were not kidding. He is gorgeous," she whispered, " and that accent!"

Gwen winked at her, "Good thing I have Geoffrey, otherwise I might have to fight you for him."

"I'm free," Liz said hopefully. "Does he have a brother?"

Abby laughed, "No and I'm not sharing," she teased. "Are you ready to go to the shops?"

"Most definitely," Gwen said. "Do you want me to test him for you today?"

Abby looked horrified. She knew that Gwen and Liz often arranged to tempt each other's new boyfriends to see if they would cheat, but she couldn't imagine doing that to Connor. "No," she said sharply. "It's not like that." Her face softened as she explained, "I know him and I trust him completely. I just wanted you to meet him."

Gwen studied Abby's face for a long moment. "Wow. You really are in love. I didn't fully believe it." She patted Abby's shoulder, "O.K., no games. We'll get to know your man today as friends. You can tell us all about Texas."

"And show us how to line dance," Liz added enthusiastically.

xxxxx

The day passed in a blur. They went for a cruise on the Thames, searched through an old antique shop and browsed through a used CD store. Wherever they went, Connor drew attention as soon as he opened his mouth. The locals pulled him into conversations about Texas repeatedly and each time he answered politely and then took the opportunity to ask questions about London.

Around noon, they decided to take a break from the shops. Abby gave Connor a kiss on the cheek as they all sat down at a sidewalk café. "What do you think of my city?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "I think it's wonderful. The buildings, the energy, all the different types of people… I just want to sit here and watch it all go by for a while."

Liz and Gwen sat down and dropped their shopping bags, "I guess this is very different from life on the ranch," Gwen said.

"Yes, it is; but I do get into Houston every month or so, and its a very big city… all glass and steel and concrete. It has an energy of it's own too, but this is amazing." He reached for Abby's hand and pulled it to his mouth for a quick kiss. "What now?" he asked quietly.

Liz spoke up immediately, "Let's get something to eat and then wander through more of the shops as we walk back to Abby's place."

"That sounds fine," Abby agreed. She sipped her water and glanced at Connor's downturned eyes. Something about his expression made her wonder if his last question was directed at her rather than the day's plans. With a troubled frown, she touched his arm. He raised his head and forced a bright smile for her, and then immediately turned away to begin a conversation with Liz.

After lunch, Abby, Liz and Gwen stood on the sidewalk and chatted while they waited for Connor. He had gone inside a tourist shop across the street to buy a t-shirt he had seen in the window. The women stood close together as a steady stream of people walked around them.

"Abby its so great to see you and to meet Connor," Liz said as she hugged her.

Gwen agreed, "He's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

Abby gave them a goofy grin, "Thanks. I'm happy for me too."

A few shop doors down, a man abruptly stopped walking and stared at the three women. He focused on Abby as the crowd of humanity flowed around him unnoticed.

Kevin Middleton studied the women for several long minutes in shock. The petite blonde was Abby; he was sure of it. The little girl he had once dated was now a beautiful woman. He felt a possessive urgency take control of him at the mere sight of her. He had been a fool to let her leave him.

He stared at her, surprised by how she had blossomed. The thin, boyish seventeen year-old had turned into a goddess.

He decided it was fate to see her again after so many years. Now they could be reunited. He was certain she would be grateful for his renewed attention. After all, she belonged to him and it was well past time to bring her back to his side. His eyes tracked down her body as he noticed the well-defined curves and the subtle sexy vibe about her. From the radiant glow of her skin, he guessed her youthful fear of love would no longer be a problem and if she still had a few flaws, it didn't matter. He was drawn to her and he would gladly shape, twist and if necessary, beat her until she achieved absolute perfection.

He would begin gently. He decided he would court her without revealing his identity. Once he had aroused her interest, he would draw her to him carefully.

His mood shifted abruptly as a rush of self-righteous anger poured through him. He still remembered how she had disappeared from his home without warning. She had left while he was at work. He had come back to an empty house to find a pitiful excuse of a 'dear john' letter from her. How dare she desert him? In retribution for her disloyalty, he would have to hurt her. It was only fair that she be made to suffer for the pain she had caused him.

He frowned as he regained his composure. He could be a reasonable man. So even though she had to be punished for leaving him, afterward he would forgive her. Once she understood that she must never leave him again, he could begin shaping her into his ideal woman.

Happy with his plan, he giggled quietly to himself. It had been much too long since he indulged this secret part of himself, but seeing Abby triggered something savage within him. Suddenly his heart began to beat faster as he imagined teaching her exactly how to meet his requirements. The dark thrill of what he wanted to do to her pulsed heavily in his veins, and he couldn't wait to begin. One way or another, she would become his perfect woman. His eyes narrowed and his lips quirked up into a sickening smile, before he turned and walked swiftly away.

Moments later Connor rejoined the women and took Abby's hand, totally unaware of the evil that threatened her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Another chapter of vacation fun for Connor and Abby. The rest of the story is falling in place so I may try to post a couple of chapters per week – just depends on outside commitments. Since posting won't follow a steady pattern, a story alert might help you find it. Thanks to those who are leaving comments by hitting the button at the bottom of the page. I would love to hear from more of you!

Chapter 7

Connor filled his lungs with the cool, crisp air of London as he, Abby, Gwen and Liz walked back from the shops. A slight breeze caught the fallen red and orange leaves that lined the path and sent them scuttling along the pavement and around his boots. Liz, Gwen and Abby talked non-stop as they quickly walked through the tree-lined lane, their high-heeled shoes crunching the leaves underfoot. Connor trailed behind them, craning his head to see all the architecture of the cozy homes that surrounded them as they strolled.

When they reached Abby's apartment, Gwen and Liz collapsed on the love seat. Liz toed-off her shoes and complained, "I haven't walked that much in months. I'm done."

Connor gave her a small smile, "I thought you wanted to learn to line dance."

Tired feet forgotten, Liz jumped up. "Oh yes! What can you show me?"

Connor held out his hand to Abby. "This one is called the Cowboy Cha Cha. It can be done alone, but its more fun with a partner." He positioned Abby in front of him, her back to his chest and took both her hands. As the young couple went through the turns of the dance, Gwen and Liz watched intently. The dance was sensual as Connor guided Abby through the swaying turns. Liz and Gwen were forgotten as they focused on each other and moved as one.

"That does look like fun," Gwen said as she fanned herself and sighed. "I wonder where Geoffrey is right now."

Liz gave her a dirty look. "Quiet. I'm concentrating." She clapped and giggled as Connor ended the dance by twirling Abby out and back into his arms. "That was wonderful," she said as she went to retrieve her hat and coat.

Gwen followed her to the front door and then turned to give Abby and Connor a hug. "It was great spending the day with you two, but we have to get home now."

"It was good to see you too," Abby said as she saw her friends out. "Tell Geoffrey hello," she said as Gwen and Liz hurried up the sidewalk.

As Connor stood beside Abby, he noticed a piece of paper taped to the surface of the door. He pulled it free and unfolded the note.

Abby closed the front door. "What is that?"

Annoyance edged his questioning eyes as he held the paper out to her and replied, "A typed love note."

Abby grabbed the paper and read the short message out loud. 'My days are empty without you.' She gave Connor a puzzled frown. "Somebody has the wrong address."

He shook his head in relief, "Poor guy." He gently guided Abby into his arms and waltzed her across the living room. "I feel sorry for him, but he needs to find his own girl. You're taken."

She spun out of his arms and smiled as she changed the subject, "I need to get a rental car for tomorrow. Want to come with me?"

"I think I'll wait here. Maybe I'll give granddad and mom a call."

xxxxxxxx

The following morning, Abby was up bright and early. She and Connor were going into the countryside for a special trip to Stonehenge. Connor's grandfather had used his connections to arrange for the couple to actually walk among the great stones rather than just view them from beyond the roped off area.

Abby was very excited, but worried about the necessary travel time. They absolutely had to be back for Jack's visit at 7 p.m.

She grabbed the picnic basket she had prepared and carried it out to the rental car. As she walked to the car she was relieved to see the morning looked sunny and clear. She put the basket into the boot of the car and then noticed a small card stuck into the driver-side door. Curious, she pulled the note loose and opened the folded paper. A small dried flower fluttered to the ground while Abby read the short, typed message: 'I love you.' She stared at the paper while a bad feeling roared to life inside her chest. Stubbornly she pushed the feeling aside as she crumpled the small note and muttered, "It's just a misunderstanding. Someone thinks his girlfriend lives here. The poor bloke will probably figure out he's made a mistake soon."

She walked back into her flat as she called out, "Connor you ready yet?"

"Yep," he called from the bedroom. "Just need to get my camera and jacket."

Together they walked to the car.

"I'll drive," Abby volunteered.

"Great. You drive and I'll hang on," he said as he rolled down his window slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm a great driver," she said as she gunned the engine and sped down the lane.

Connor braced his hands on the dashboard as he watched Abby take the car down tiny streets and zip around slower traffic. He didn't breathe freely until they were outside the city. When they reached open country, full of greenery, Connor lifted his camera. He snapped several pictures of the view and then turned toward Abby to take some pictures of her profile as she drove. He continued to snap away until she finally turned her face toward him and stuck her tongue out comically. Connor laughed and grabbed her hand. "Looks like we might get some rain," he said as he watched the clouds on the horizon.

"No. It cannot rain on our outing. I'm putting my foot down," she insisted as she gave the sky a frown.

The sun stayed with them all the way to Stonehenge. Abby parked the car so that she and Connor could walk across the open plain to the huge circle of rocks. Connor walked among the ancient stones, his mouth slightly open as he stared up at the huge slabs of rock.

An involuntary shiver ran through his body as he walked. The place held power. He let his imagination wonder what it must have been like when ancient cultures practiced their rites among the boulders. He could picture Abby as a priestess, working her magic. It wasn't difficult to see her in that role, because she had bewitched him from the first moment he saw her. As far as he was concerned, it was always magic between them.

He looked around until he spotted her near one of the taller rocks. He ran to her and swept her into his arms for an energetic kiss.

She stared up at him in surprise. "What was that for?"

He smiled and released her. "No special reason," he said as he walked away whistling.

He took lots of pictures. His favorite one was of Abby standing between two of the large monoliths while the morning sun cast shadows across one side of her face and bathed the other in golden light.

They roamed through the field for hours. By the time they decided to have their picnic lunch, the weather had turned grey and cold. When the first splash of water hit Abby's face she began to quickly gather up their food. "Oh no," she said in disappointment.

Connor held his hand out and turned his face up to the soft cold drizzle. "Time to go, darlin" he shouted over the increasing rain.

As they ran toward the car Abby called out, "Try to run between the rain drops."

Connor gave her a huge grin and they both laughed at the sheer silliness of her words. They were soaked by the time they got to the car.

"You're getting the seat of the rental car wet," Abby said as she smiled at him.

"So are you," he replied as he leaned toward her to kiss the rain from her face.

As she leaned in to kiss his lips, he whispered against her mouth, "Want to get the back seat wet?"

She smacked his arm lightly and pulled away, "I'm glad to see you're just as frisky in the UK as you are in Texas."

"Hey," he said in mock offense. "I've been on my best behavior but a man can only be around you for so long without needing to get his hands on you." He saw her shiver as the coldness of her wet clothes began to register. "Guess I'll have to wait. Better get this car started and turn up the heat; it's time to get you home."

She smiled at him but did as he suggested. "We just have time to get back to town and shower before Jack arrives."

"The timing is tight. I think we should shower together, just in case," he said hopefully. 

"Deal," she said with a happy laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The cold, grey rain followed them all the way back to Abby's flat. They raced inside shivering. Before Abby could say a word, Connor scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the shower. Setting her down, he turned on the hot water full blast and began to unbutton his shirt. "Better get undressed before you catch a chill," he said with a worried look. All their wet clothes were removed quickly. Then he took her hand and gently guided her into the steaming shower stall.

Abby sighed in pleasure as the water began to chase the cold from her skin. When she felt Connor begin to massage her shoulders with the shower gel she almost melted. When he shampooed her hair, rinsed her off and wrapped her in a warm, fluffy towel she did melt… right into his arms. Even though they had been lovers for months, he still surprised her with such moments of complete tenderness. He kissed her gently then turned her toward the bedroom, "Go get dressed. I'll finish washing my hair and be right out." Abby smiled at him dreamily, but he kept his hands to himself as she walked away.

"Yeah, I should get dressed," she said in a flustered voice. "Jack will be here in a half an hour."

Connor lightly banged his head against the tiled wall of the shower in frustration. "Hell… that was pretty sexy stuff." He took a deep breath and blew it out. "I've got to remember this evening is about Abby and her kid brother," he mumbled. With a deep sigh, he quickly shampooed his hair.

At exactly 7 p.m., they were both dressed and ready. Abby pulled the snack tray out of the refrigerator while Connor checked the chicken in the oven. "It's done, sweetheart," he said as he turned the heat down to warm.

"O.K., good," she replied nervously. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

Connor smiled at her and set the table. He was still smiling an hour later, but Abby was getting worried. "Where could he be? Maybe I should call his cell phone," she decided.

"Good idea, but I'm sure he'll be here soon," he agreed.

She tried Jack's cellphone number only to be put directly into voice mail. She left a short message and hung up.

By 9 p.m., they decided to eat but Abby wasn't hungry. She paced the floor and then finally sat down next to Connor. "Maybe I should call the hospital," she said.

"I'm sure he's all right. His cell phone is probably out of power and he's stuck in traffic. He'll be here any second," Connor said with a supportive look. Privately, he didn't know whether to hope that something was wrong or to believe Stephen Hart's assessment of Jack. Either way, Abby was going to be hurt.

At 10 p.m., Connor put away all the food. Abby watched the local news for information on any major accidents blocking traffic, but nothing was reported. She turned off the television and bit her lip in worry. Seconds later the front doorbell rang. She ran to the door and threw it open. Jack stood on the porch, his face hidden behind the large arrangement of flowers in his hands.

"Jack! Where have you been? I was worried sick," Abby scolded.

Connor was ready to give Jack the benefit of the doubt. At least the boy had enough manners to bring his sister flowers. He moved forward to shake the boy's hand, but stopped cold at Jack's next words.

"Relax, sis. I had a card game that went late, that's all," Jack said flippantly as he handed the arrangement of crimson roses and baby's breath to her.

"Well, you could have called," she said as she kissed his cheek and set the vase on the table, "but thanks for the flowers."

"Oh, these were on your front porch," he said as he walked straight past Connor with a quick nod of his head. "Jack Maitland," he said as he helped himself to the food in Abby's fridge.

"Connor Temple," he replied as he gave the boy a look of confusion. His confusion turned to anger as he said, "You really had your sister scared, Jack."

"What's it to you?" Jack asked in confrontational manner. He turned to his sister, "Abby, who is this guy?"

"This is the man I emailed you about," she said with a frown.

"Oh… so you're the new bloke," he answered with a smirk. He took in the quality of Connor's clothes and noticed the expensive watch on his wrist in one fast glance. Then he looked at Abby with sudden sharp interest, "Well, now that you're with a Texan, you should be flush enough to lend me the 100 pounds I lost at cards tonight," he said hopefully.

Abby's face went pink in embarrassment as she glanced at Connor, "Jack that is rude."

"Sorry," he said automatically as he walked up the stairs to the loft. "Look, I'm dead tired. Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

The boy disappeared into the loft without waiting for an answer. Overhead, bedsprings squeaked and the lights went out. The boy had been hours late without remorse, then rude, dismissive and imposing.

Connor stared after him in complete disbelief, as he tried to keep the dislike off his face. He had never met a bigger jackass.

Abby moved to stand directly in front of him and peered into his eyes, "That's my baby brother," she said anxiously.

"I can see a family resemblance," he answered carefully.

Abby smiled as she turned out the lights and led him to their bedroom, "Yeah, me too. He's really nice. You'll see when you know him better," she insisted protectively.

Connor seriously doubted that knowing Jack better would change his opinion of the boy. In fact, he imagined it would make things worse, but when he looked into Abby's vulnerable eyes, he crumbled, "I'm sure you're exactly right."

The expensive flower arrangement on the kitchen table was forgotten as she pulled Connor's mouth down to hers for a long, sweet kiss.

xxxxx

The following morning, Abby and Connor woke up around 9 a.m., but Jack continued to sleep until well after noon. By the time he came down from the loft, Connor was settled on the love seat reading a book and Abby was seated at the table, working on her rental advertisement for the flat.

"Morning all," Jack said with a yawn.

Connor looked up from his book determined to be pleasant, "Mornin' Jack."

The boy nodded to him, but continued to make his way to Abby's side. He flopped down on the chair next to her, "What's for breakfast?"

Abby didn't even look up. "It's 12:30, Jack. We've already eaten so you'll have to feed yourself."

Jack huffed at her and started to complain, "Is that any way to treat your baby brother?" When she continued to ignore him, he watched her write for a moment, and then snatched the sheet of paper off the table. "What's this?"

Abby tried to take it back from him, but he turned away from her, keeping it out of reach as he continued to read. "It's my rental ad," she said testily. "Now give it back."

Jack looked offended, but he handed the paper back to her, "O.K., no need to get angry." He thought for a minute and then said, "You know, I could use a place with more room. Maybe I should stay here."

Abby's face brightened, "Jack, that's a wonderful idea. If you rent my flat, I won't have to worry about strangers in here."

"Who said anything about rent? I'm your brother," he said in surprise.

"I can't afford to let you stay here for free. I need the rent money," she said in regret.

"Why? Isn't your Texas millionaire taking care of you?" he said childishly.

Jack's tone of voice made Connor wanted to jump off the love seat and grab the boy by the scruff of the neck, but he held his temper. He looked to Abby to see how she wanted to handle things. Abby gave Connor a look of embarrassed apology before she turned back to Jack. "That is insulting to both Connor and me. Apologize, Jack!" she said sternly.

"I don't see why I should," he replied sullenly. "My own sister asked me to pay rent when Connor is filthy rich. I looked up the ranch on the Internet; I know what he's worth." He stood up and marched toward the front door. "I'm out of here."

The front door slammed as Jack stormed out. Abby seemed frozen, her eyes staring after her brother, while her face burned red with shame. With a deep sigh, she faced Connor. "I'm sorry. He didn't mean it. He's only upset with me," she explained.

"Well, he does have a point. Technically, I am a Texas millionaire," he said with a shrug and a small smile.

She tried to smile back, but she still felt so shamed by her brother's behavior that she turned back to the bar and continued to work on her advertisement.

Connor knew it would be easy to settle all of Abby's debts but she would never accept that kind of help from him. Even after they married, she would want to solve her own problems.

He watched her work for a while, until he noticed the tension in her shoulders. Anxious to make her happy, he shoved off the small couch and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Enough work," he insisted. He tugged gently at both her hands until she let him lead her to the love seat. "Let's make some plans," he said cheerfully.

She watched him gather up the different guidebooks and pamphlets scattered on the coffee table, then he settled in next to her. "What should we do?" he asked as his arm slipped around her shoulder.

Abby pushed all the worrisome, heavy thoughts out of her mind and allowed Connor to coax her into a better mood as they decided on lots of activities for the rest of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Everything is about to get worrisome. I'll post again soon (maybe Friday night?).

Chapter 9

Over the next several days, Connor and Abby saw the best London had to offer. They rode the colorful double-decker buses; saw St. Paul's Cathedral, took a haunted London tour, wandered through museums, spent evenings listening to live music at the clubs and even saw a long-running show at the West End. It was fun and exciting and each new thing they did as a couple reinforced their bond. But by the end of their second week, Connor still hadn't found the right time to propose. They were both exhausted and ready for some quiet time.

For Abby, quiet time meant she could finish her packing. Connor found her sitting on the floor in the bedroom. She had boxed up the last of her spare clothes. She looked so sad that he immediately joined her on the floor and kissed her. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she said quietly. "It's just strange to think of someone else living here. I guess I'm feeling a bit displaced," she admitted with a weak smile.

He studied her expression, his heart going out to her. He never wanted her to feel alone again. Never wanted her to doubt she had a place with him. He moved his hand to his vest pocket as he started to speak, "Abby… I…"

Abby's eyes widened when she saw the intense look on his face, but the moment was shattered by the buzz of the doorbell. The sudden noise made her jump. She rolled to her feet and walked through the flat to the front door. She looked through the security viewer but the porch appeared empty. Cautiously, she opened the door and was annoyed to find yet another vase of flowers at her feet. She stepped out onto the porch to look up and down the empty street. With a shrug she brought the flowers inside.

Connor cursed softly as he watched Abby leave the bedroom. Their vacation was two-thirds done and he couldn't seem to find the right time to propose. Every time he tried, he got interrupted. Discouraged, he wondered if he should stop trying for perfect; schedule a restaurant and propose over dinner like every other guy in the world. He shook his head as he rejected the idea. Abby deserved something really special. He stood up and followed her into the front room just in time to see her carry in the flowers. He scowled at them, "Not another one."

Abby looked perplexed, "This is getting weird," she said as she set them aside.

"Forget about the stupid flowers," he said in complete frustration. "Look, I know it's hard for you to rent your flat, but it won't be so bad. Gwen and Liz can come to Texas to visit. Stephen too," he added. When Abby continued to look sad, he went all out, "I'll even fly Jack over if you get lonely," he promised.

Abby's face crumpled and her eyes became watery. She shook her head at him, unable to speak.

He waited for her to explain, but instead she turned and walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Her rusty voice called back to him, "I'm fine. I just need some alone time, please."

Completely confused by Abby's response and unhappy that he still hadn't managed to propose to her, he slouched down into the chair and stared at the ceiling.

Inside the bedroom, Abby dabbed at her eyes and flopped onto her bed. Connor was absolutely the best man she had ever met. He did everything in his power to make her happy, but seeing her friends and her little brother made her feel torn. Visiting all her favorite places made her realize how important London was to her.

Panic overwhelmed her. London was her home. She turned on her side and felt her heart race in her chest as she acknowledged her thoughts. She wasn't sure if she could go through with the move. She couldn't ask Connor to leave his ranch for her.

She had known from the very beginning that he belonged in Lone Hill, Texas. She let her tears fall silently as she struggled with her conflicted emotions.

Connor stayed in the living room for the rest of the afternoon and evening. He kept busy by making calls. His first call was to the ranch to check on his mom and grandfather. His second call was to the London Eye, a huge Ferris wheel with enclosed glass cars. The attraction gave people a tremendous view of the city as each car reached the top of the wheel. He arranged for a private car and champagne. It would be just right. When their car reached the very top of the wheel and the lights of London were spread out before them, he would get on his knees and propose.

Happy to have a foolproof plan, he turned his attention to other matters. He couldn't put it off any longer; he had to call his father.

"Dad, it's Connor."

"Connor, is everything all right?"

"Yep," he answered quickly. "I'm in London, Dad. I was hoping we could have lunch tomorrow. There's someone I want you to meet."

Jonathan Temple paused before answering, "That isn't much notice son, but I think I can shift an appointment and meet you at 11:30. Will that work?"

"Yes, Dad. That will be fine. See you tomorrow," Connor said as he cut the connection. He loved his father, but he didn't understand him. Regardless, he had to see him and introduce Abby.

At suppertime, he began to pace nervously while the bedroom door stayed firmly closed. He fixed himself some eggs and toast, hoping the smell of cooking would lure her out, but he ate alone.

When Abby still hadn't appeared by 11 p.m., he quietly opened the bedroom door. She was peacefully asleep but he could still see the tracks of tears on her face. Stricken by her obvious pain, he tucked her in and turned out the lights. He silently got undressed and eased into bed next to her. He spooned his body against her back and gently kissed the top of her head.

As he held her, loneliness poured through him. She had shut him out both emotionally and physically for the first time since they had become a couple. He had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. Confused and hurt, he pushed his own emotions down. One bad night didn't mean anything. He could ignore his own pain in order to be strong and steady for her, especially if it meant things would go back to normal in the morning.

He closed his eyes and promised himself that tomorrow would be a better day. He and Abby would see his father, and then tomorrow night he would propose. Everything would be all right then – she would understand how he felt and hopefully feel secure enough to open up to him. They could talk about whatever was bothering her.

He fell asleep holding tight to the thought that everything would be all right once he proposed.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Connor and Abby's relationship seems to be in trouble. What else could go wrong? (Author smiles wickedly)

Chapter 10

Jonathan Temple's company was on the 7th floor of a busy, modern financial building. His large private office had a splendid view of the city center and he normally enjoyed it tremendously. But today the view was forgotten as he sat behind his desk and stared unhappily at an old photograph. The picture normally stayed buried deep inside his drawer. He wiped the dust from the glass and studied the young, beautiful dark-haired woman who smiled out at him from the backyard garden of his home. In her arms was a small dark-eyed boy, who grinned directly into the camera, as his tiny hands reached joyfully for his father. Jonathan felt years of regret fill his heart as he studied his young son and the woman who had been his wife. He had missed so much by refusing to compromise. What would his life be like if he had fought to save his marriage?

Jonathan knew Susan was a romantic dreamer when they married; but she was so full of joy and passion that he had been swept away by her. Marrying her had been the single most reckless thing he had done in his entire life. Yet, as he learned more about her, he found her down-to-earth and grounded in her love of gardening and homemaking. They had gotten on well together in the early days of the marriage and both were ecstatic when they found out she was pregnant. It wasn't until after Connor was born that Susan began to push to go back to America. At the time he thought it was a phase that would pass, but in retrospect he realized that he had ignored her need to go home to Texas. If only he had listened and given in to her, she might have understood how much she was valued and loved.

Too late, he thought sadly… but he still had a chance to save his relationship with Connor. This time he would go all out to get Connor to stay in London. He would make an offer so tempting that his son couldn't possibly refuse.

He looked at the photograph again, dreaming of happier times. When he heard one of his junior officers walk through his door he quickly put the picture away.

The smartly dressed man lounged against the doorframe. "So, have you seen your son yet?" he asked, with no real interest.

"Why yes, I visited with him and his girlfriend at lunch today. Strangely enough, he ended up dating a local girl," he said with mild amusement. "That should help me persuade him to move here." He stood up and walked around his desk, "Connor is extremely good with computers. He would be perfect in David Johnson's vacant position."

The man listened politely, careful to keep his face passive, but inside he seethed. Johnson's position paid twice as much as his own salary. No one offered him the high-paying positions, even though he was very clever and much more ambitious than his fellow workers.

He absently smoothed his ash-blonde hair away from his handsome face and checked his reflection in the window glass. His suit showcased his broad shoulders and narrow waist in a very becoming way. His appearance was just as it should be, so he decided to go chat up the CEO.

Perhaps he would mention his own interest in Johnson's position. After all, Temple had tried to get his son to stay many times over the past several years but it never worked.

As he turned to leave he decided it couldn't hurt to appear supportive, so he said, "Well good luck with that." He walked into the hallway, intent on cutting the conversation short, but Jonathan wasn't finished.

"Connor's coming to the company dinner tonight with Abby," he said casually. "You'll have to meet them."

The junior officer jerked to a stop and turned back to him. The man's body involuntarily stiffened, but he continued to smile as he asked, "His girlfriend's name is Abby?"

"Yes, Abby Maitland. Do you know her, Middleton?"

"What? Oh, no. I just thought it was an interesting name. Kind of unusual," he lied.

"Suppose so," Jonathan said amiably. "Anyway, she is very lovely. Do stop at our table tonight so I can introduce you."

Kevin felt anger bubble up inside him but he couldn't afford for his boss to notice. "Look, you'll have to excuse me. I've just remembered an appointment and I won't be able to be at the dinner tonight," he said as he rushed away.

"Bad luck," Jonathan called after him.

Kevin strode through the lobby. He kept his face composed, but his hand clenched and unclenched over and over again at his side. He couldn't believe it. His Abby had the nerve to date someone else and strangely enough she had chosen Jonathan's son. He had given her too much time on her own. He had to reclaim her.

He decided to drive by Abby's flat immediately and get a good look at his competition. Abby must know that he would check on her. He was certain she had guessed the notes on her door and rental car window were from him. She had accepted all his flower arrangements too. He had been so careful to have them delivered secretly by neighborhood children willing to play a 'trick' for a bit of money. He had done it all to woo her. Now he felt like a complete fool. He had spent his valuable time and money to court her properly, when all the while she had been giving herself to Connor.

His face darkened and his brows snapped down as fury took hold. It couldn't be a coincidence. Abby was taunting him, taking a lover to make him act. She had chosen Connor because of his father's connection to the bank and to himself. She meant to embarrass him. It was unacceptable. He pushed through the revolving doors of the building onto the street and nearly knocked down a passing woman in his anger. He strode past her without apology as rage whipped through him. Abby would need to be taught a lesson. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Perhaps Connor Temple wasn't meant to embarrass him. Perhaps it was Abby's attempt to make him jealous, he thought with a slight smile. The little tease had managed to do exactly that, he admitted to himself, but if she thought she could flaunt a lover in front of him, she was very badly mistaken. He would put a stop to it tonight. It was time to bring Abby home and remind her that she belonged to him. He relaxed as he imagined bringing her to heel. She would beg him to forgive her before the night was done.

He got into his immaculate luxury car and drove to Abby's flat. He parked across the street and lifted a paper to his face. After several hours of waiting, her door opened. Abby stepped outside first, followed by Jonathan's son. It was easy to see the resemblance. The young man had hair that was much too long to be fashionable and he looked extremely mild mannered. Kevin decided he was timid and easy to manipulate – just what Abby would like. Take Connor Temple out of the suit he was currently wearing and he would probably look like a major geek. Abby, on the other hand was stunning. The long silky dress she wore hugged her slight curves beautifully. She looked sexy and sleek. Kevin imagined her selecting the dress just for him, knowing he would come to her.

He watched in delight as Abby stormed to the rental car. She was blazingly angry about something and definitely letting Connor know it. When Connor merely winced and ducked his head, Kevin laughed quietly.

Connor held out his arms as if begging, but Abby cut him off. She was magnificent as she swung her arm back toward the flat and pointed her finger at the young man. Then she turned her back to him as if she couldn't stand to look at him any longer. Connor rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and then tipped his head to one side as if trying to understand the situation he had gotten himself into. He made an attempt to speak again, but Abby sent him a sharp look. He closed his mouth in defeat.

As the two got into the rental car and left, Kevin began to plan. He would arrive at the company function late and keep to himself. He would stay unnoticed on the edge of the mingling, dancing crowd. Then he would watch and wait until he could get to Abby and persuade her to leave with him. From what he had seen, he didn't think Connor would get in his way. He smiled smugly to himself. After the way Abby had yelled at the young man, Connor would probably be relieved to find her gone. Even better, Abby would be more than ready to get away from Connor.

Kevin turned on the ignition key of his car and pulled into traffic. He hummed happily to himself as he thought about the night to come. Abby would be his again. Once he had her in his apartment, no one could stop him. It was going to be a very satisfying evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. My life is so busy right now. I'm afraid I'll need to finish this story and put my writing into retirement. I hope you enjoy the next several chapters and I'll do my best to make them worth reading. Please review – your comments really do make my day!

Also, for those of you reading one of my stories for the first time. If you want to read more of my work - click on my name, you'll get a list of all my previous stories.

Chapter 11

The financial party was in full swing by the time Connor led Abby into the ballroom. They found his father and politely made small talk with all the people he introduced. Connor allowed himself to be pulled into a conversation about the future of the Internet and how best to secure information, but he was keenly aware of the tension radiating from Abby as she excused herself and walked away.

She moved quickly toward the bar, but changed her mind when one of the waiters tempted her with an appetizer assortment. She selected a wheat cracker topped with crabmeat in a creamy, scallion sauce from the elegant server's tray as she made her way through the well-dressed crowd. Women in Channel gowns and men in Armani suits stood in small clusters as they talked and laughed. Abby kept moving. The noise and warmth of the overcrowded area were beginning to wear on her already frazzled emotions. She glanced across the room to search out Connor's dark head and immediately spotted him as he talked with his father.

She really wanted to calm down and enjoy the party. She wanted to admire how handsome Connor looked in his suit, but her emotions kept her in turmoil. It had been a rough couple of days.

Her anger flared again as she remembered the fight they had over Jack. Connor didn't even know her brother, yet within a few hours of meeting him, he had decided Jack was spoiled and selfish. She knew the meeting between her brother and Connor hadn't gone well, but Connor had kept silent for an entire week. Abby wished he had continued to hold his silence. Instead, they had gotten into a hurtful fight, just hours before the banking party. She had almost made Connor go without her. However, they had promised to attend, so angry or not, she got dressed, gritted her teeth and smiled serenely for the crowd of strangers.

She huffed out her breath and tried to calm down. She knew the real problem was that her anger was wrapped in hurt. By judging Jack harshly, she felt that Connor was attacking her. She was fully aware that she had done a terrible job of raising Jack, but she resented having it pointed out. Between the fight over Jack and her fears about the move, she needed a break. She decided that Connor could sleep on the couch tonight. Feeling restless and upset, she instinctively sought to escape the mass of people surrounding her. She noticed an empty terrace and quickly walked out into the cool, shadowed night.

Across the room, Connor glanced away from his father's face and watched uncertainly as Abby left the ballroom. He knew she was still very upset with him. From the moment they woke up, the whole day had been a disaster. Abby had left the bed that morning as if she couldn't get away from him fast enough. She had put distance between them and continued to shut him out. He tried to give her time to sort through whatever was bothering her, but as the hours wore on, his own temper began to fray. When she finally spoke to him, it was to mention that she wanted to give Jack money for his gambling loss. It was the final straw and he overreacted, venting all his anger and worry. He had put his foot squarely in his mouth by trying to make Abby see that her little brother needed to grow up. With a sigh, he refocused his attention on his dad.

Jonathan patted Connor on the back, "Ready to move to London, son?"

When Connor looked at him blankly, he continued, "I can get you an upper management position in IT immediately. It pays very well and comes with a company car."

Connor opened his mouth to refuse but his father cut him off. "Don't you think Abby would be happier here than in the middle of nowhere surrounded by filthy cattle?"

When Connor looked stung by his remarks, Jonathan relented, "Look. I'm sorry. It's just that I want you here. Think about it and we'll talk more later."

Connor shook his head, "Dad, if you just came to Texas for a visit you would change your thinking."

Jonathan looked into his son's eyes, "Your mother wouldn't want me to come." He stepped away from his son to mingle with the crowd, but he still managed to hear Connor's quiet words… "I want you to come."

Connor watched his father disappear into the crowd. He was about to follow when he felt his cell phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the incoming text message from the people at the London Eye, 'All is ready for tonight. Private car, champagne and appetizers.'

He slipped the phone back into his trousers with a disheartened frown, and muttered to himself, "Hell. I guess I won't be using that tonight. I messed things up so bad with Abby that she'd probably throw the ring in my face."

Outside, Abby willed the cold, damp London night to calm her and help her find the answers she needed, but it wasn't working. The cold seemed to sink all the way into her bones. She looked up at the night sky and noticed with a shock how dim the stars appeared. She had gotten used to the bright stars sprinkled across the pitch-black sky at the ranch. The night air there would be dry and warm.

She closed her eyes and visualized sitting on Connor's peaceful porch. He would hold her hand while they listened to the distant sound of the cattle and horses. After a while, he would gather her close and kiss her. She would kiss him back and let the world fade away until only their love and happiness was left.

The pleasant dream-scene vanished abruptly when she was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of loud laughter in the ballroom. Suddenly lonely, she decided to go back inside, but stopped when she noticed her eyes were damp. Surprised by the tears on her face, she sniffed and brushed them away. She didn't want to be at odds with Connor. She loved him.

London was wonderful and would always be her home, but the life she had started with Connor was too important to throw away. Determined to put her anger aside and straighten things out with him, she turned to go inside.

She jumped when a tall shadowy figure blocked her way. Nervous, she backed up a bit, but tried to smile. "Hello… I didn't hear you come out. You startled me," she said in a friendly voice. She tried to make out the features of the man in front of her as the silence stretched on.

The shadowy figure, took a step closer. "Sorry, my dear. I certainly didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She instantly recognized the voice. It shocked and surprised her to come face to faced with her unhappy past. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" she asked when she could speak again.

"Oh please, darling. No more games. You know perfectly well that the notes and flowers were from me. I'll even admit that your little plan to use Temple to make me jealous worked like a charm, but its over now," he said angrily.

Abby shook her head to deny his words, but stopped in confusion when she saw the deep upset on his face. Her eyes grew large as she watched Kevin's hands clench into fists. She stepped back until she bumped against the railing of the terrace.

Kevin laughed, clearly enjoying her fear. He slowly unclenched his hands and smiled as if everything was fine. "Don't look so worried, sweetheart. I've come to take you back."

Abby's face went chalk white as realized that Kevin had built up a fantasy around her. He truly believed they still had a future together. Her eyes darted past him as she searched for a way back into the crowded ballroom.

He read the intention in her eyes and stepped closer to clamp his fingers around her wrist. "Don't even think of making a scene. I'm a respected executive of this institution and Jonathan Temple's boss," he lied smoothly. "You will come with me now or I'll fire Jonathan and ruin the younger Mr. Temple."

She stared at him. "You can't," she said in disbelief.

"Wrong again. This bank controls several loans and lines of credit for the Double Bar S. I can destroy him," Kevin answered ruthlessly.

Abby bowed her head for a moment. She didn't think Kevin could legally do anything to Connor, but if she gave him a chance to vent and talk through their failed relationship, he might let go of his anger toward her and both of the Temple men.

Kevin had always been unpredictable, but Abby relaxed a little. She assumed that in order to become an executive of the bank, he must have learned to control his temper. If she gave him one hour to talk and find closure, he would see the situation in a better light and not take out his resentment on Jonathan and Connor. She looked directly into his eyes as she made her decision. "You don't need to do that, Kevin. I'll come with you and we'll talk, O.K.?"

He relaxed and smiled as he placed Abby's arm along his and led her toward the nearest exit. Everything was falling into place. Abby would soon tire of her game and admit she still loved him.

Back inside the ballroom, Jonathan Temple looked up just in time to see Abby being led toward the exit on the arm of Kevin Middleton. He frowned at the anxious expression on Abby's face and the familiar way in which Kevin was holding the young woman. He shook his head in confusion, hoping his son hadn't just been dumped. He grimaced when Connor appeared at his side.

"Dad, I can't find Abby. Have you seen her?"

"Sorry, Connor. The young lady just left with one of my junior finance officers."

Connor stared at his father in disbelief, "What? That's impossible."

"Son. I'm so sorry. Kevin is well-known around the office for attracting the ladies…"

Connor frowned as he tried to remember where he had heard the name. Something was very wrong. "Dad, what is the man's full name?"

"Kevin Middleton."

Connor's face blanched as he remembered. Kevin was Abby's ex-boyfriend, the abusive bastard who had shattered her ability to trust. He grabbed his father's shoulder, "Dad, Abby is in trouble. Do you know where Kevin lives?"

"Why yes. He has a town home a few blocks from here."

"I need the address," Connor insisted.

His father scribbled it on a business card, but continued to look doubtful. "I don't understand what is happening."

Connor grabbed the card. "Kevin is a stalker. I've got to get to Abby before he hurts her." He ran toward the main exit as he shouted, "Call the police."

Jonathan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, but hesitated as Connor ran out into the night. His son must be mistaken. It would be a huge embarrassment to the bank to have Kevin falsely accused. Slowly, he put the phone back in his pocket.

Outside, Connor pushed through the rush of people on the sidewalk. He desperately tried to remember the area based on the street map he had glanced at earlier in the day. Kevin's town house should be several blocks to the South. He scanned the area in search of a taxi, but the roads were empty. Across the street, at the edge of a forested park area, he spotted a familiar sight with relief. Seconds later, he swung himself up into the saddle of a chestnut mare. He grabbed the reins and kicked the mare's sides sharply. As the horse broke into a gallop, Connor heard a shout.

"Oi! Police! Come back here with that horse."

Without slowing the horse, Connor yelled back over his shoulder, "Follow me. A woman is in trouble!"

The policeman watched as the rider angled his body low along his horse's neck and raced the animal down the street at top speed. "Crazy Yank," he said. But he reluctantly admired the control and skill of the man currently stealing his horse as he radioed for backup.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Oh boy, is Kevin crazy! It's tough to write for a 'crazy/evil' character. I hope I have expressed the depth of his nastiness while still protecting my readers. Portraying evil without forcing readers into the depths of the character's sickness is important to me. It's a fine line that I don't want to cross. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.

Chapter 12

Abby walked into the plush apartment unit in a state of paralyzed fear. Her worst nightmare was unfolding. She forced herself to breathe and to think. She wasn't seventeen and she wasn't defenseless.

The neighborhood and building that Kevin had brought her into were extremely nice. Kevin wouldn't dare hurt her when his neighbors might hear. However, she had no intention of giving him the chance. She steadied herself and walked to the far side of the room, moving to place a chair between them. She raised her chin and looked him right in the eye. "All right. I've come with you without making a fuss, but now you need to tell me what's going on. Why the notes and flowers?"

Kevin's mood was euphoric. She was back in his home where she belonged. He could afford to be amiable. He smiled brightly, "Oh come on, my dear. Can't a man be romantic and court his lady or is that not politically correct these days?"

Abby stared at him, noting the bright manic sheen to his eyes. "Kevin, I'm not 'your lady'. It was over between us long ago." She judged his reaction before gently continuing, "I'm with Connor now."

The smile on Kevin's lips waivered as he closed the distance between them and stood just on the other side of the chair from Abby. "You don't mean that. I know you were just using him to make me jealous." His face took on the look of a small, anxious child, "Tell me you don't love him!" he demanded.

Abby's face became sympathetic as she carefully reached out to lightly touch his sleeve, "I can't. He's everything to me," she admitted.

Kevin turned and stalked away from her, his face twisted into a savage scowl.

When he turned to face her again, Abby involuntarily took several steps back. She was terrified by the full extent of rage and madness evident on his face. He had gotten worse since she dated him. It dawned on her that she might have made a deadly mistake by coming with him. He picked up a small, lethal stiletto blade and tapped it lightly against his leg while he studied her face. "Afraid, my dear?" Satisfied by the look of horror she gave him he continued, "You will call Temple and tell him its over. You will tell him you wanted him for his money, but you just can't stand for him to touch you again. Tell him he never meant anything to you." He smiled bitterly, "After the fight I witnessed between you two, he'll believe it. You will hurt him so completely that he will leave here and never look back. Do you understand?"

Abby tried to swallow down her fear. "No. I won't do it." She stiffened her spine and continued, "You won't ever control me again. I won't live in fear of you. If you come any closer, I'll scream the walls down."

To Abby's surprise, Kevin laughed heartily. He wiped his eyes and looked at her encouragingly, "Oh please do. I think I'd enjoy that." He slowly moved toward her as he continued to toy with his dagger. He smiled pleasantly as he explained, "You see, I've had this flat completely sound proofed and most of my neighbors travel constantly. I've had some lovely private encounters here. A few got out of hand, but I've never had a single complaint from my fellow tenants." He shook his head as he stood directly in front of her, "You are very much alone, my dear. You will do as I say."

Abby tried to step away from him but there was nowhere left to go. She bumped into the wall behind her. Her eyes darted to the right and left as she searched for a way out.

Kevin set his knife on a shelf beside Abby and grabbed her arms with bruising force. He shook her as he demanded, "Enough of this; call Temple right now."

Abby looked up into his eyes. Anger and fear mingled in her expression, as she defiantly said, "No!" Not waiting for Kevin's response, she took a deep breath and screamed as loudly as she could. He raised his hand to strike her but was startled into immobility by the anguished masculine yell coming from the hall outside his door.

"Ab…by…!"

"Connor, I'm here," she shouted in response.

The door was kicked hard enough to splinter wood as the doorknob gave way. Another strong hit and the door swung open to slam into the wall. Connor stood in the opening, while feelings of fear mixed with anger poured through him. His warring emotions clashed in the expression in his dark eyes. His gaze went straight to Abby as he asked, "Are you O.K.?"

She nodded at him just as Kevin pushed her aside and grabbed the dagger from the shelf. "Get out of here. This is none of your concern."

Connor's eyes shifted away from Abby to focus intently on the blade pointed at him as he slowly moved closer. His voice was dangerously soft as he said, "Wrong, Kevin. I'm not leaving here without Abby."

Enraged, Kevin lunged forward, swinging the knife toward Connor's chest. Connor jumped back and twisted to the side as he reached for Kevin's other arm. He used the man's momentum to send him sprawling onto the floor. Instantly he followed the man down, trying to straddle him. He got in one good punch to Kevin's jaw before the man bucked him off and scrambled for his dropped blade. He grabbed it and spun just as Connor moved in. The blade sliced along Connor's forearm, leaving a trail of blood, before Connor knocked it away.

The two men stared at each other, neither one ready to give in, but both breathing heavily.

Connor placed his hand over the wound to his arm and tried to apply pressure, but blood still trickled from between his fingers.

Kevin's mouth quirked up into a strange smile as he studied Connor. "You're bleeding quite a lot. Maybe you should leave while you still can."

The expression on Connor's face promised hell as he looked up to meet Kevin's eyes.

Kevin's smile turned into a worried frown as he realized how badly he had underestimated the young man. He ran to Abby and pulled her in front of him with his arm crossed tightly over her chest and neck. "Get out now or I'll hurt her," he threatened.

A policeman, followed closely by Jonathan Temple appeared in the open doorway of the apartment, "Sir. I'll need you to release the young lady and come with me please."

"Yes, Kevin. Do what he says and let the girl go immediately," Jonathan insisted.

"Get back or I'll kill her," Kevin threatened.

Abby brought her hand up to grip Kevin's arm where it pressed against her throat. She barely noticed that he was choking her. All her attention was on Connor. He was hurt. All the horror of the evening disappeared as she focused on helping the man she loved. She clawed her nails along Kevin's arm as she stomped down hard, raking his shin with one of her high-heeled shoes.

With a howl of pain and surprise, Kevin released her and stumbled back to grab for his damaged leg. He fell back and his body pushed straight through the screen and glass of the window behind him. He went through the window without a sound to land on the pavement below.

Everyone in the room stared in frozen horror at the broken window until the police officer strode across the room to pick up the stiletto with a handkerchief and place it in an evidence bag. He made his way to the window and looked down at the body on the street below. "The courts won't have to worry about that one," he remarked to the room in general. He looked at Connor and continued, "An ambulance is on the way, sir. We'll get you fixed up and then take statements. It will all be over very soon."

Connor nodded, but his eyes were on Abby. He walked toward her, "Are you all right?"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: To all those reading… thank you! I'm going to try to finish up this story very soon. I just can't seem to focus on this with everything else that is happening in my life and hope you will forgive any unpolished areas of the story. I know there are places where the story could be expanded but again, not enough time and inspiration. Hope you like this chapter anyway.

Chapter 13

The posh apartment was wrecked. The front door hung broken and splintered on one hinge, the furniture was in total disarray and the cold night air poured through the torn out window.

Connor didn't care about any of it. He had eyes only for Abby, as she stood in front of him looking pale and scared. He thought she might be in shock, so he asked again, "Are you all right?"

She forced her dazed eyes away from the wound on his arm and looked up at him, "Huh… oh yes, I'm fine."

She was about to say something more, when the medics arrived. One led Abby to a chair and began to ask questions.

The other turned Connor toward the couch and sat him down to inspect the cut on his arm.

Jonathan sat down next to him and noticed the knife wound for the first time. His face went ashen as he said, "Son, what you did tonight was very foolish."

Connor looked down at his wound and then he looked back up into his father's worried eyes. He tried for a bragging tone as he said weakly, "What this? I've had worse than this mending fences." He dismissed the deep slice in his arm for his father's sake.

Jonathan gave him a look of reprimand, "The police said you stole a horse."

Connor ducked his head, "I borrowed a horse," he insisted stubbornly.

His father continued, "The policeman also said you rode like you were born to it."

Connor raised his head and looked into his father's eyes as he tried to figure out where the conversation was going.

Jonathan gave him a pat on the back. "I think I would very much like to see you on your own horse."

Budding hope filled Connor's eyes as he smiled at his dad.

As the two men grew quiet, the medic checked for other wounds and then began to ask a series of questions. He looked into Connor's eyes and noted with satisfaction that the pupils were equal and reactive. He decided the deep slice on Connor's arm was the only serious problem as he said, "Sir, we need to get you to hospital. You will have to get that wound sewn up."

The police officer nodded in agreement, "You go along and get that taken care of. I would like to keep Ms. Maitland for routine questioning, then she can join you later."

Connor tried to argue but his father insisted. "Son, go on. I'll make sure Abby is all right. Then we'll join you at the hospital."

The medic led him out of the apartment as Connor glanced back at Abby, but she was turned away from him and didn't notice. He tried to get her attention, desperate to hold her, but it was no use. The cut in his forearm had begun to throb in sharp, hot pain. He gave up and let the medic take him to the hospital.

Later that night, Connor dozed in a lounge chair in the hospital hallway. Exhausted, he tried to sleep as he waited for Abby and his dad to come get him. He sat up straight when he saw his father coming toward him.

Jonathan Temple moved quickly down the hall, as he scanned Connor's face and bandaged arm. "Everything put to rights?" he asked when Connor looked up at him.

"I'm fine. But where is Abby?"

"She was very upset with the whole ordeal. After her statement at police headquarters two females swooped in, surrounded her with hugs and kisses and took her away." Jonathan shook his head in amusement, "Abby said she could really use some mothering and that she would call you tomorrow." He glanced at his watch and noticed it was 2 a.m., "I guess I mean she'll call you later today."

Connor listened in growing unease. Abby had gone with Gwen and Liz instead of coming back to him. She had slipped away and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. All the stress and strangeness between them over the last several days seemed to add up to rejection in his over-taxed mind. The idea that he might lose her, on top of the night's fear and pain brought dampness to his eyes. He quickly wiped away the tears and cleared his throat. "Dad, mind if I bunk at your place? The flight back to Houston leaves tomorrow morning, so I won't be in the way too long."

Jonathan sat down beside his son and it occurred to him that he hardly knew the brave, young man. He had missed too much of Connor's life because of his stubborn pride. It suddenly didn't matter whether Connor lived in London or Lone Hill. What mattered was getting to know him and being a real father. Jonathan squared his shoulders and let his heart show him the way. "Of course you can stay. I'll take vacation time from work and you and I will talk. Maybe I can arrange to be on the plane to Houston with you?" he asked tentatively.

Connor's face brightened into a small smile. "That's the best idea I've heard in days. If you'll drive me to Abby's place first, I'll grab my bag and leave her flat key on her counter. I'm guessing her friends have taken her to one of their homes. When she calls, I'll let her know to meet us at the airport," he said with growing doubt.

He was very much afraid Abby wouldn't be on the plane to Texas with him. She had begun to step away from him days ago, but he had been too stupid to see she was trying to let him down easy. She now had the perfect way out. All she needed to do was stay away from her flat and wait for him to leave the country. He would know for sure when she called… if she called, he thought as he prepared himself for the worst.

He stood up, too tired to think straight and followed his father out of the hospital. He hoped he was wrong about Abby's recent behavior. He hoped it was all a misunderstanding; his own insecurity making him misinterpret the situation. But if he was right and Abby was leaving him… He shut down that line of thinking. It was too much to bear.

He suddenly felt so grateful that his father had decided to visit Texas. If he had to make the long flight home without Abby, at least he would have company while he nursed his broken heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I know I'm taking short cuts to get this story done. There are lots of areas that could be expanded, but I feel that it is better to rush through some of it rather than not finish it at all. If you notice areas where you wish there was more detail, please feel free to imagine your own backstory. As you will soon see, there could be a whole other story about Jonathan and Susan Temple (if I only had the time). I'm putting up this chapter and Chapter 15 at the same time. Enjoy and please leave a review!

Chapter 14

Abby had always believed she was a strong person, but even a strong person has limits. She estimated she had reached her limit a few hours before Gwen and Liz arrived at the police station. Worry about Jack, her relationship with Connor and the move had her on edge. Then Kevin appeared out of nowhere, more dangerous and unbalanced than ever. Her fear took a huge toll on her already tired mind and body. When Connor came to her rescue and got seriously hurt, she called on the last of her reserves to help him. By the time she was finally finished with the police interview she felt numb. She stepped out into the entry area of the station and immediately saw Connor's father as he stood up to greet her. He was interrupted by a commotion near the front door.

"Abby, we're here!" a young female shouted.

Jonathan was nudged aside as Liz rushed to hug her friend.

Gwen was right behind her and protectively wrapped her arms around both women. "We saw a little of what happened on the news. You're coming home with us," she insisted.

Abby nodded her head feeling strangely detached from the scene. She turned to Jonathan and said, "I want to be with my friends for a while. Will you please watch over Connor and tell him I'll call him tomorrow?"

"Of course," he agreed quickly. He had never been any good at comforting females and was greatly relieved to have someone else take care of Abby. He watched as the women formed a tight, protective barrier around Abby as they went out the front door.

Outside on the street, Gwen stopped and turned to study Abby's face in concern. "How are you doing?"

Abby promptly burst into tears, unable to stop as her friends took her to Liz's flat. Her crying jag lasted for hours. But finally she was able to talk. She let all her fear and horror spill out as Liz held her tightly. "I never thought I would see Kevin again. Never realized how truly crazy he was. I thought I was going to die in his apartment," she admitted through her tears.

She sniffed, wiped her eyes and continued the story. "When Connor forced his way through the door, I couldn't believe it. He came to save me, like some kind of movie hero. Then he got hurt and I knew it wasn't a movie. He was in danger and nothing else mattered but helping him.

Liz sighed, "That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Gwen shushed her with a look and then turned back to Abby, "You love him."

"Yeah, I really do, but the last couple of days I let fear and doubt keep me from showing it. I need to talk to him."

Liz touched her cheek to Abby's and hugged her. "You will and everything will be all right."

Gwen gently patted both her friends. "You and Connor will be fine. But you need to make peace with the past. I think you should tell us everything about Kevin. Let it all out," she insisted.

Abby searched Gwen's face and made her decision. She took a deep breath and started to talk. Her friends listened and cried in sympathy during the next several hours. It was mid-morning before they all fell into an exhausted sleep. By late afternoon they coaxed Abby into drinking some soup and then put her in a warm bath.

While Abby bathed, Gwen called her flat. When Connor didn't pick up the phone, she left a message for him. "Connor, it's Gwen. Abby is exhausted but we are taking good care of her for you. If it's O.K., we want to be with her this last night. We'll get her to the airport in time for your flight in the morning." When Gwen heard Abby turn on the blow dryer, she opened the bathroom door. "I left a message for Connor. He knows you are O.K. and will meet him at the gate."

Abby felt selfish spending the time with her friends when Connor needed her, but she reminded herself that Jonathan Temple would take care of his son and she had her whole life to show Connor how much she cared. She decided to get her thoughts and emotions together before going to him. It was time to stop protecting her heart against possible hurt. When she saw Connor, she wanted to be able to give herself completely and trust him to accept her. Assured that everything would be fine, she imagined meeting him at the gate with a big reunion kiss. She smiled brightly at both her girl friends. "Thanks for all your support. How about we get some take-out Chinese and talk about your lives for a while."

Liz gave her a secretive smile, "Well I have started to see someone."

Gwen's mouth dropped open, "When? Who? I need details."

The rest of the night passed in happy, laughing conversation.

On the other side of town, Connor checked his cell phone for the twentieth time; still no message from Abby. His heart ached. This was obviously her way of telling him it was over. He put the phone away and tried to smile at his father. "Dad, I need a drink. Is there a local pub we can visit?"

Jonathan straightened his tie, "I know just the place. We'll have a drink, get some dinner and make it an early night."

"That sounds fine. Our flight leaves at 8 a.m., and I can't wait to get home," he said hollowly. Then he realized his father was staring at him and he tried to cheer up. "I think you are going to like the ranch, Dad."

Jonathan gave him a nervous laugh. "I'm sure I will, but don't you think we should warn your mother and grandfather that I'm coming?"

Connor shook his head, "Nope. Recent experience has taught me not to let things simmer too long. They'll be surprised, but they'll face it."

"Right. I'm sure after all this time my visit won't bother her at all."

Connor raised his head and gave his father a questioning look.

Jonathan turned a dull shade of red as he realized how he had phrased his sentence and how much he wanted to see his ex-wife again. He cleared his throat and amended, "I mean my visit won't bother them."

"It will be fine," Connor replied. His thoughts turned back to Abby. The way she had distanced herself from him over the last several days must have been her way of letting him down easy. Pain lanced through him. He loved her so much. Why didn't she love him back?

He took a deep breath and tried to ride out the heartache. When another wave of sadness rolled though him, he decided a drink would dull the sharp edge of hurt. "Lead me to the bar," he insisted.

Jonathan agreed quickly, "Right. The pub I'm taking you to has a great menu. Maybe a glass of wine and a bit of broiled salmon for me."

"Fine. As long as they have beer," Connor replied.

The pub did indeed have beer, but Connor limited himself to two pints. Even so, he woke up the next morning feeling slightly out of sorts. His father's voice sounded too loud as he said, "Hurry up, son. We've got a flight to catch."

He sat up, grabbed his clothes from on top of his bag and went to the shower. After a quick wash, they left for the airport. The line through security was short and the two men had extra time at the gate. Connor sipped a coffee and paced while he threw glances back up the concourse.

The boarding attendant picked up her microphone, "Flight 1127 to Houston will now board any passengers who need extra assistance or those with small children."

Connor continued to watch the path to the gate even after their rows had been called to board. When the stewardess gave the final boarding call, Jonathan put his hand on Connor's shoulder in sympathy. "We need to go Connor."

Connor's face gave away his disappointment as he turned and walked down the boarding corridor. He had been holding out hope that she would come. With a deep sigh, he found his seat and stared out the window.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: This is it; your reward for reading the angst-filled path of Abby and Connor's relationship. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 15

Abby ran down the loading corridor at a full sprint. The stewardess had pushed the plane's hatch almost closed as she rounded the bend in the hall and waved her arms. The stewardess pulled back on the door and allowed Abby to enter. She held out her hand for Abby's boarding pass and gave it a quick look while another stewardess secured the hatch. "You cut it too close," the woman said in admonishment. "Your seat is in the back third of the plane, but I know for a fact that all those seats are full," she said briskly.

"Oh, but I have to be on this flight," Abby insisted.

The stewardess reassured her, "It's all right. You can switch seats after takeoff, but for now let me put you right here." She led Abby to an open seat just a few rows down from the entryway as the plane taxied toward takeoff.

Twenty-eight rows back, Jonathan Temple pretended to read a magazine while giving Connor worried glances every few seconds.

Connor shook his head, "Dad, I'm going to be O.K., I just need to work through the hurt."

Jonathan smiled faintly, "I know son. I just wish I could help."

"Having you here helps," Connor insisted. Then he gave up trying to be strong as he ducked his head and looked away. "I need to sleep. Will you wake me for the meal?"

"Of course. You sleep and I'll read my book."

The plane took off smoothly and continued to gain altitude while Abby anxiously watched for the fasten seatbelt sign to go off so that she could find her seat next to Connor. She was sure he thought she had missed the flight. The minute the lighted sign clicked off, Abby was up and walking toward the back of the plane. Jonathan noticed the young woman as soon as she moved into the aisle and was incredibly happy when he recognized that it was Abby. With a relieved smile, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," he said.

Without opening his eyes, Connor mumbled, "O.K." He turned his body toward the window of the plane and tried to force himself to sleep.

Jonathan hurried up the aisle to intercept Abby.

She smiled in delight. "Well hello. Did you decide to visit the ranch?"

"Yes, yes I did," he said hurriedly. Then he switched the topic to her. "Is everything all right?"

"Gwen's car broke down, so I almost missed the plane, but other than that everything is fine," she answered. She took in his puzzled expression with concern as she asked, "Shouldn't it be?"

Jonathan rubbed his hand along the back of his neck in a gesture that reminded her of Connor. With an uncomfortable shrug he admitted, "Connor didn't think you were coming. He thinks you left him."

"What?" she said in alarm. "Gwen said she told him I would meet you at the gate. I need to talk with him right now."

Jonathan agreed completely. "You go sit with Connor and I'll take my seat up front."

With a grateful smile, Abby moved down the aisle. She felt awful for causing Connor so much pain and worry. When she saw him resting against the window, her heart melted. Quietly she sat down and watched him sleep. Very softly she said, "Connor… I love you."

Connor shifted position without opening his eyes. A frown marred his handsome face as he made a choked sound of distress.

She tried to wake him gently as she touched his arm and said, "Connor?"

He jumped at the contact and opened pain-filled, tired eyes. He stared at her for a full minute before his foggy brain accepted that she was next to him. He shifted toward her as he said, "Abby? You're really here?"

She gave him an encouraging smile as his good arm came around her for a tight hug.

"Of course I'm here. If Gwen's car hadn't broken down, I would have made it to the airport a lot sooner… You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get a taxi to pick you up on the motorway."

He cut her off with a long, needy kiss, not wanting to let go.

She kissed him back, but then eased away to ask, "Connor what's wrong?"

He gave her an embarrassed look tinged with pain. "I thought you weren't coming with me. I thought you were breaking up with me," he admitted hoarsely. He stopped and cleared his throat before he continued; "You were so angry with me the last several days and I thought…" he let his words trail off and shrugged.

"Oh no," she stammered as she finally understood exactly how much pain she had unintentionally caused him. "I'm so sorry… for everything." She kissed him again and held onto his hand as she explained, "I wasn't sure about leaving London, then the fight over Jack happened. By the time I calmed down and was ready to apologize to you, Kevin showed up and threatened you and your father. I thought he was going to kill me. When you showed up and fought him, I was terrified for you. After you got hurt, I went numb inside. So when Gwen and Liz showed up at the police station, I was completely wrecked. I had a major crying fit all over my friends and pretty much slept through the afternoon and early evening. By the time I pulled myself together it was getting late, but Gwen said she left a message for you at the flat so you wouldn't worry."

"I didn't stay at the flat. I picked up my bag and stayed with my dad. I never got the message. When you chose to go with Gwen and Liz instead of coming back to me, I thought it was over."

He said the last words with such heartbreaking sadness, that Abby began to cry. She squeezed his hand, her eyes watery as she looked at him. "It's not ever going to be over between you and me. I love you now and for the rest of my life."

She gently lifted his hurt arm and kissed the back of his wrist. When she lifted her clear blues eyes to his, he got lost in her and barely heard her next words. "Connor Temple… will you marry me?"

Connor stared at her. The expression on his face registered intense satisfaction as he digested her words and replied, "Yes Abigail Sarah Maitland I will marry you. But only if you'll agree to wear this." He struggled to get the box out of his vest pocket with his left hand but finally he held the black velvet box out to her.

Abby seemed mesmerized by the ring box, but after a second she carefully took it from his hand and opened the lid. When she saw the beautiful sapphire and diamond ring inside, she let out a small squeak of surprise.

"I've been carrying that ring around for weeks trying to find the right time to propose," he admitted.

She looked at him in shock before her face broke into a dazzling smile. "Yes!" she said as she began to nod her head. She buried her face against his neck and hugged him, careful not to bump his bandaged arm.

Connor gently slid the ring onto her finger, and then he laughed. "This isn't at all how I pictured our engagement happening, but maybe being in the air between our two countries is the perfect place."

"Your love always makes me feel like I'm up in the clouds," she said with a happy smile.

He grinned back at her, "Yeah, me too."

They snuggled together as Abby admired her ring.

A short time later, Jonathan appeared, leaning over the seats. "Everything all right back here?"

A resounding "Yes!" was his answer as they both smiled and Abby held out her hand to show off her ring.

Jonathan grinned, straightened his tie and said, "Thank god. Your mother would kill me if I brought you home unhappy. As he tugged his jacket down he added, "Now she can just ignore me for being a stubborn, pigheaded fool."

Abby gave him a cocky grin, "It won't be easy but something tells me it's never too late to look for your happy ending."

Connor kissed her cheek, "Darlin' you got that right. Now how soon can we get married?" he asked in excited wonder.

"What do you think about a December wedding?" she answered.

Jonathan shook his head in amusement and walked back to his seat as the two young lovers continued to plan.

"December works for me." Connor agreed easily. "Now soon-to-be Mrs. Temple, how many children do you want?"

Abby blushed but gave him a hesitant answer, "Two?"

"What about five?" Connor countered.

"Oh no. Three is my absolute limit."

"How about three with an option for a possible fourth," Connor dickered.

"Done," she said decisively.

Connor cuddled her and kissed her forehead, "Darlin' we are going to have to work on your bargaining skills."

Abby gave him a huge smirk and kissed his jaw, "Not really," she said sassily. "I got exactly what I wanted."

The remainder of the flight home they talked and giggled and planned.

Connor knew his mother would insist on a perfect fairy tale wedding to celebrate their marriage before the joy and work of building a steady relationship could start. As excitement filled him, he accepted deep in his heart that he and Abby would last forever. The rest of their life was about to begin.

The End. 

xxxxx

Now I know a wonderful wedding ceremony would be a fine epilog, so I'll leave this open in case I get the itch to write it. But if I don't, please feel free to visualize the Double Bar S Ranch decorated for Christmas. The main hall of the Steadman mansion would be flooded with white twinkling Christmas lights and candles. An altar would be set up in front of the large painting of the massive tree surrounded by bluebonnets (see my story, Texas Timeline if you want to know more about the Steadman mansion and this painting). Thanks for reading!


End file.
